<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ростки зла by Sagonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648047">Ростки зла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna'>Sagonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Plants, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже мертвые боги жаждут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ростки зла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все начиналось с цветов. Любимые чайные розы жены, увядая, поворачивали к де Сарде взлохмаченные белокурые головки: кожа Константина была желта, кровь запеклась у рта, с которого даже смерть не стерла страдальческой гримасы. Аромат лилий становился крепче, резче, в нем угадывался приторный запах болезни.</p><p>      Потом приходил черед плюща. Глянцевитые зеленые листья ласкали щеки де Сарде, пробирались за ворот, щекоча спину, пока он наблюдал за играми сыновей, — закусив изнутри щеку, чтобы не закричать, когда какой-нибудь побег будто невзначай касался детских волос.</p><p>      Рисунок коры складывался в очертания лица, кривились в усмешке поросшие мхом губы, пока де Сарде не принуждал себя наклониться к ним, а потом слизывал мелкую труху с собственных губ.</p><p>      Тем вечером он уже не уходил в дом, говорил жене, что ляжет в беседке, — зной и духота, почти невыносимые днем, становились совершенно нестерпимы к ночи, — и раздевался, безразлично глядя на светлячков, мерцающих в кустах нетерпеливыми бледно-зелеными глазами. В первый раз он зачем-то оставил на себе рубашку, но было трудно объяснить наутро, почему она превратилась в клочья, и больше де Сарде не делал так.</p><p>      Обнаженный, он выходил из беседки и ложился на траву.</p><p>      Поначалу было даже хорошо лежать вот так, ощущая влажной кожей прохладу земли, не видя над собой ничего, кроме звездного неба. Потом земля под де Сарде начинала шевелиться, прокатывалась волнами, словно кто-то невидимый мягко массировал ему плечи и спину. Ветер дышал в лицо, запах малихорной скверны становился слаще, тошнотворнее. Де Сарде ощущал влажные прикосновения на шее, губах, сосках, заставлял себя не закрывать глаза, когда призрачное дыхание ерошило волосы в паху.</p><p>      Он никогда не сопротивлялся, и все же всякий раз вьющиеся побеги разрывали землю, опутывали лодыжки и запястья выше стиснутых кулаков, удерживали, раскрывали перед чужим взглядом. Ночная птица кричала на дереве, словно бы сдавленно смеясь, и де Сарде послушно раскрывал рот, позволяя заползти в него цветку с единственным мясистым лепестком, сплетался с ним собственным языком, пока поросль дикого винограда покрывала его до самой шеи. Листья скользили по коже, словно бесчисленные прохладные ладони, и тело начинало отвечать. Де Сарде вздыхал, подавался вверх бедрами, пока по члену вились, нежно сжимая, тонкие побеги, а виноградные усики дразняще щекотали мошонку и заднее отверстие, прежде чем проникали внутрь, растягивая, заполняя. Иногда они двигались неспешно, щедро сбрызгивая его внутри маслянистым соком, иногда — грубо, заставляя вздрагивать и закусывать губы, в то время как под закрытыми веками проносились окрашенные багровым видения. Де Сарде видел, как утолщаются и обрастают шипами длинные стебли, раздирают его изнутри, пока листья забивают рот, заглушая вопли; как дети, выбежав утром в сад, находят его обнаженное дело, насаженное на чудовищную лозу, с багровыми цветами, распустившимися на животе, сыплющимися из распяленного криком рта. Каприз Константина — или Тир-Фради? — легко мог смениться гневом; отравленная безумием божественная кровь все еще взывала к отмщению.</p><p>      Потом побеги исчезали, оставляя де Сарде распаленным, задыхающимся; путы медленно соскальзывали с рук и ног. Он приподнимался, с усилием переворачивался, и земля жадно всасывала напряженный, готовый излиться член. Де Сарде двигался в рыхлом влажном месиве, и травинки под его щекой казались шелковистыми, как волосы; он зарывался пальцами в землю, и корни переплетались с ними, словно пальцы. Его сжимали, дразнили, выдаивали досуха; лишь на рассвете де Сарде приходил в себя, исцарапанный, дрожащий от утренней свежести, и прохладные росы проливались на тело, смывая пот и грязь. Совершенно обессиленный, он лежал в ожидании солнца и позволял себе думать лишь о том, что Тир-Фради — или Константин? — принял очередную жертву, жизнь за смерть, еще один год без малихора, чья вонь медленно растворялась в воздухе, напоенном прежними цветочными ароматами.</p><p>      И, если Озаренный будет милостив, он сможет одолеть плоды мертвой крови безумного бога и своего живого семени.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>